Membranes can be used to filter a variety of fluids. For example, membranes are used to filter protein-containing fluids to remove undesirable material from the fluids and/or membranes are used to remove viruses from fluids. However, there is a need for improved membranes having higher protein capacity and/or virus removal capability.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.